


Seeds of Life

by iPrincezzInuyoukai



Series: Fairy Tale AU [4]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kidnapping, Mythology References, Persephone Mythos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPrincezzInuyoukai/pseuds/iPrincezzInuyoukai
Summary: The world of the gods is divided into three. Heaven, Sea, and the Underworld. Everyone, but the god of the Underworld, coexist with other gods. But that day is over when the Goddess of agriculture’s daughter was kidnapped.





	Seeds of Life

**Author's Note:**

> You know what I realized about this fandom, that it's lacking of a Persephone/Hades AU - So I came here to fix that _へ__(‾◡◝ )>
> 
> I guess...
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)  
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)

After Izanagi and Izanami created the world and their children had their own children, the Shinto pantheon lived in prosperity and happiness.

By order of the three great Gods, they would leave someone of the new Gods in charge of their positions and care of the world. By order of Amaterasu, it turned out to be the Spider God named Naraku. He wasn’t the most reliable God and it was well known among everyone that dealing with him was a double-edged sword, but they accepted the Goddess’ orders. Susano’o chose a proud God called Sesshōmaru for the mastery of the sea and every living creature in it. And finally, Tsukuyomi chose as the keeper of the Underworld and night a young half-God, half-Inugami named InuYasha.

The other Gods and Goddesses continued with their respective positions until the old Gods decided to change the responsibilities in the Shinto pantheon again.

Kikyō, Goddess of Agriculture and Fertility, was once engaged to Naraku, before he became the main God. The promise of marriage and union was broken once he took his new position and his real personality show up; The black-haired, pale-skinned goddess was abandoned, and not only that, _pregnant_.

With her belly carrying his seed and hidden in a cave, Kikyō gave birth to a beautiful girl, an exact copy of her but with eyes the same color as Naraku’s.

Resentful of the Pantheon who decided to turn their back on her when Naraku rejected his paternity, Kikyō decided to live on Earth with the humans, and thus raise her daughter, and only by attending the pantheon when they required a meeting. Kikyō would teach her daughter not only the healing and nutritional properties of flowers and fruits, and help humans – But also that it’s not reliable to trust in the Gods. And in their _empty promises_.

But Kikyō knew that the moment her daughter began to show her divine powers, Naraku would call her to claim a position with them in the pantheon and he’d snatch her only light.

_There were still years to go,_ the Goddess repeated herself, watching over the dream of her newborn daughter, hoping none of Naraku or his minions would find them, not yet. “Until then, I swear I’ll protect you from all the evil in the world, Kagome.”


End file.
